Epiphany
by justicar347
Summary: Shinji wakes up to a very shocking suprise and has a suddent relization. Oneshot. Please review.


**Epiphany**

**By justicar347**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Evangeilion, or anything else important.

* * *

Shinji felt good this morning. He had slept well and today, barring an attack by the angels, looked to be fairly calm an uneventful. He enjoyed the time he spent lay half asleep in bed. His bed was soft and the body next to him was warm. 

"Wait! That isn't right," his mind shouted at him. He should most definitely be in bed alone. His memory quickly confirmed that he had gotten into bed by himself last night. He slowly parted his eyelids enough to confirm that he was in his room, looking at his ceiling. That of course meant someone had gotten into bed with him. His mind raced as it quickly went over who could possibly be lying next to him.

"Please let it be Pen Pen. Please let it be Pen Pen," he silently repeated to himself as he slowly turned to discover who the identity of the mystery person next to him. Shinji tried to come up with possible reasons for what was going on as he started to open his eyes. His vision was greeted with what he had feared the most. He was now looking at the back of a head of bright red hair.

Asuka Langley Soryu. She was in his bed. She was lying right next to him. It was at this moment that he noticed that he had in fact wrapped an arm around her.

What in the name of all that is good and holly was this girl doing in his bed. Shinji could not possibly imagine her voluntarily lying down next to him. Perhaps she had some how managed to sleep walk in to his bed. She had demonstrated said characteristic before. A light blush came to Shinji's cheeks as he recalled that first incident that had occurred not to long after the second child's arrival.

Shinji slowly began to rise and try to untangle himself. His arm was well pinned under the girls body. He doubted he could get up without waking her up. He doubted that just waking her up would be the best solution. That is when it struck him. Epiphany. The sudden realization of a profound truth. He saw clearly what this all meant.

"I'm a dead man," he whispered to himself. The second that Asuka awoke, she would beat him within an inch of his life. That was if he was lucky. There would definitely be yelling and threatening. Given the situation he would definitely be called pervert. Never mind that it was his bed and his room, she was the one that was out of place. There was nothing he could do to stop the onslaught that would occur.

The pain would not end there. The inevitable racket would attract Misato's attention. Misato was going to have a day with this. The second and third children waking up together in bed. He could hear the jokes now. He new beyond all doubt that this would quickly make its way around NERV. He would not be able to walk on to the control bridge without someone laughing for a month at least. Ironically Misato bursting in and embarrassing the hell out of them would likely be what would stop Asuka's onslaught long enough for him to escape.

But that would all just be the tip of the iceberg. Asuka would by no means let this one drop. Again the fact that it was not his fault not matter. Apologizing would not do any good; in fact it would just make her angrier. Of course he would still do it out of habit. His mind briefly wondered if there was some deeper meaning to this self-destructive habit until it continued on to other possible horrors.

The worst case scenario was that the others at school would discover this. He new that neither he nor Asuka would be inclined to divulge such an incident, but he had a sinking feeling that something this bad would have to get out. Maybe he or Asuka would make an accidental slip of the tongue during an argument or the others would some how divine it on their own through some means. There would be a great many accusations, and even more terrible would be the questions. A shutter ran down his spine as he realized it all.

Then, with his new found knowledge, he lay back down and got conferrable. With the realization of just how bad things were going to be and the knowledge that he could do little to change it came an odd since of contentment. The assurance of how his day was going to go meant he need not hurry to get out of bed. In fact, he saw that all he could really do was try and enjoy the last bit of piece he would get for a while. So now in a conferrable position next to Asuka, he let his mind slowly drift back of to sleep.

* * *

Asuka let a small smile cross her lips. That idiot had apparently decided to just lie back down and go to sleep. This was good. She was having one of the best night's rests she had had in a long time. No bad dreams or nightmares. No insomnia or crying. His bed was soft and he made it warm. Of course she would never let him or anyone else know that. She let her mind start to drift back to sleep. It really was a pity she was going to have to give him such a beating when she finally woke up.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
